


Tales of Xillia 3

by Kaimi_Kreissel



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Post-Tales of Xillia 2, Starting Point: Tales of Xillia 2 Perfect Ending, Tales of Xillia 2 Spoilers, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimi_Kreissel/pseuds/Kaimi_Kreissel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years have passed since humanity passed Origin's Trial. Now eighteen, Elle starts her journey into adulthood, even though she was forced to mature much faster than others her age. With her friends having sorted their own lifes, what will she do with hers? Right now, she takes on the job postings and her current employer turns to be quite a mystery man. And there's this mysterious package to be delived to a Rieze Maxian town hardly anyone has ever heard off, town surrounded by fearsome beasts nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of Xillia 3

**Author's Note:**

> Since I really yearned for some Tales of Xillia 2 after story and there won't be any official sequel, I decided to take the initiative and write a "concept chapter".
> 
> Most characters retain their jobs from the epilogue for ToX2's perfect ending, but for Elize I decided to get her something "new" which was kind of hinted in both ToX and ToX2.
> 
> There's a small Final Fantasy X-2 reference thrown in here since I like that game; I wonder if anyone can catch it. It's not hard to notice IMO.
> 
> The story is written in first person perspective, the main character is Elle. I hope I have somewhat made her believable with my acting since she's ten years older than in ToX2. I probably made her a bit too tsundere, but I hope I preserved some of her charm.
> 
> Also, I started on this story some time ago, but only recently I kind of forced it and finished (hopefully) first chapter.

     It's been ten years since humanity passed Origin's Trial. First few years were hard on me after those events; Ludger chose to become a divergence catalyst in my place, a choice that was really hard on me. I'm not really sure why he chose me and not himself. Bisley Bakur said it himself that the prime me would be born at some point. There would still be Elle. But maybe not Elle who was like me. Maybe Ludger got so attached to me that he wouldn't be able to accept any other Elle as the prime one? I'm afraid I won't get answer for this question.

     Since then I was raised with no parents. Over those past ten years I could look for my prime-dimension mom, but I had no real leads, aside of my middle and last names: “Mel Marta.” I tried looking for her with the help of Leia: journalists usually have lots of different sources and a large information web, however there were no desirable results. So I was raised by the people I met during my journey for the Land of Canaan: Leia, Alvin, Jude, Rowen, and Gaius, and a bit by Elize, although she was more of a big sister since then.

     Sure, everyone was still continuing their jobs for the past ten years. Leia was the chief reporter of Daily Trigleph. Alvin was still working together with Yurgen expanding the ever-growing need for the various foods from Rieze Maxia. Jude was one of the leading scientists who got awarded with the Howe Prize for the spyrite research that eight years ago was perfected and since then became the part of Elympions' lives. Rowen and Gaius were still working together with Chancellor Marcia as there were still people who were not fond of Rieze Maxia-Elympios relationship.

     Elize however got a big change: she was now a singer. Her songs weren't all these mushy love songs that were always prominent on the radio and TV, but each spoke of her experience. There were songs about friendship, sacrifice, hope, and other topics. Her singing voice was great, although her beginning in the music industry wasn't a one without problems. Her determination over the years resulted in her becoming the two-world famous singer, and even Teepo who was initially not liked also grew popular.

     Me? I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do. Right now I'm doing various jobs that are posted on the still active job boards that Spirius Corporation set across the world nearly eleven years ago from what I heard. Still, not very set job but there are plenty of requests everyday and gald to make. I hope that I'll figure out what I want to do sooner or later.

     I was now back in Drellin after Alvin called me about the job for today and Elize would be joining us too. Despite having their own jobs they still help me with the job posting requests I take.

     I take a look around the town: over the past eight years since spyrites replaced spyrix it became a much greener place. The central plaza was surrounded by grass and doted by several trees. The river in the canyon to the south also had more water, resulting in more fish and fresh water supply. It reminded me of the fractured dimension where my dad and Ludger fought against each other over me. It was still a painful memory to remember but was one of the things that helped me grow to a woman I'm now.

     “Meow,” my train of thought was interrupted by my little cat.  
     “Pollo, we need to wait a few minutes for them,” I said to the spitting image of Rollo.

     He meows again and I buy him a salmon which he eats while purring. I look at my GHS: it showed 12:36PM. Their train should be arriving in four minutes.

     Three minutes later I hear a station attendant announcing arrival of a train from Trigleph. This is gonna be them.

     Roughly a minute passes and the train arrives. Few people exit it, among them Alvin. He still sports a short beard and quite messy hair, a look not really suitable for a man near his forty in my opinion. Alvin is also still the man with the same clothing taste as ten years ago, opting for an elegant suit and as always adorned with a stylish scarf around his neck.

     “Hey, Elle,” he greets me.  
     “Wasn't Elize supposed to come with you?” I ask him ignoring his greeting. “We were supposed to do this job together, weren't we?”  
     “At least you're nice, Pollo,” he says to the cat who is rubbing around his leg. He then turns to me, “She said she had a business meeting which would take a while and asked to meet her in Hors.”  
     “This is where we are to get the package from the client, right?” I ask.  
     “Yeah.”  
     “Let me check the train schedule for Hors, okay? It'll take just a sec.”

     I dart off to large screens with time schedules. The next train to Hors is leaving on 1:20PM from Platform 3: just a bit more that half an hour. Good. I then return to Alvin who is sitting on a bench tapping something on his GHS.

     “You're inviting Leia for a 'scoop of the century'?” I joke. He just looks at me with gloomy eyes. Over the past few years the relationship between them tightened up quite a bit, but not in a way for them to form something serious.  
     “It's just a delivery,” he replies. “It's nothing exciting that would require a journalist's attention.”  
     “Then why is Elize joining us on this one?”  
     “You know as good as I that singing is not the only thing that she enjoys,” he replies and adds a moment later, “So when's train leaving?”  
     I look at my GHS again, “In thirty minutes from Platform 3.”  
     “Then let's grab something to eat,” he suggests. “I haven't eaten since 7 in the morning.”  
     “All right.”

     We head back to the town plaza and from one of the stalls Alvin takes two tuna sandwiches and a bottle of water, while I grab a mackerel sandwich and a bottle of porange juice. We pay for our shopping and head back to the station.

     We sit back on a bench and eat. Alvin nearly swallows both sandwiches in less than a minute and quickly empties half of his bottle earning my surprised look.

     “You shouldn't eat so fast,” I reprimand him. “Your stomach won't take it easy.”  
     “Since when you where so concerned about me?” he asks me with a mocking smile on his face. “Have I finally earned the right to be worthy of Miss Elle's worry?”  
     “You know it's not like that,” I reply slightly indignant and aggressively bite my sandwich. Alvin merely chuckles. “You _really_ don't want to end on my bad side, believe me.”  
     “You're much easier to make a laugh at than Elize,” he comments.  
     “Minus two respect points,” I say fumed.  
     “How many left?” he asks playfully.  
     “Forty-six,” I reply coldly.  
     “That's not a whole lot, is it?” he shots a grin.  
     “Let's just get tickets, alright?” I suggest finishing my meal.

     I approach a terminal and buy a ticket to Hors, Alvin following my example. Then Pollo attempts to stretch on my leg and I pick him up and pet him. The man pokes his nose only to receive an angry 'meow' from the cat.

     Few minutes later a train arrives and we board it. We opt for the middle car. Me and Pollo sit next to a window on one side of carriage and Alvin sits down opposite to us.

     A moment later the train starts moving. It quickly picks up on speed. I look over the window: it's much greener now, there are bushes and trees which grow denser with each year, turning into forests. It appears that even normal animals and not monsters are growing in number. Elympios is slowly returning to the state from over two thousand years ago.

     After like thirty minutes of ride the train enters series of tunnels. Elympios as well as Rieze Maxia are rich in mountains, something that actually irritates me. Wherever you go, you're surrounded by these tall walls and feel trapped.

     After a while Pollo falls asleep on Alvin's lap. He pets him on his neck which the cat enjoys as evidenced by his purring. I stand up and tell the man I'm going for a stroll to the front car. He simply nods and smiles at the cat. Alvin really is a cats' person, although not everyone in our group is one: most prefer dogs. Everyone has different priorities and that is reflected with their surroundings.

     I continue my walk. Some people are accompanied by lesser spyrites: colorful small animal-looking manifestations of spirits that laid dormant in spirit fossils. These manifestations act like cats, and dogs, and other pets demanding attention from their 'owners'. However, some are simply keeping constant vigil as if something is about to happen although nothing appears to be out of the ordinary.

     There are selected few people able to establish a pact with Great Spirits: Jude is able to call forth Maxwell, one of the three Primordial Great Spirits. Balan was able to tether with Volt, the Great Spirit of Lightning who is also a rather difficult Great Spirit to keep in check. Another known Great Spirit with spirit fossil is Celsius of Ice, however her fossil was drained of mana and attempts to fill it with some with a booster were unsuccessful. Now it is on display at Helioborg Research Station. There are some other Great Spirits, like Chronos and Origin, two other Primordial Great Spirits, but they are in the Land of Canaan or wherever they are and are responsible for the soul purification process. There is also Aska of Light, Shadow of Darkness, and Pluto of the Underworld. Many speculate that other Great Spirits also exist but proving their existence is not easy.

     I return to my car after a while. Alvin is asleep while Pollo is craving for his attention by rubbing his face into man's hand.

     “Come here, Pollo,” I say to the cat and he approaches me. “I see you tired the old man there.” He merely meows.

      An hour or so passes and a three-tone signal comes from the speakers, followed by a female voice, “We are now approaching Hors.”

     “Finally!” I say impatiently and shake Alvin who loudly grumbles. “Wake up, you lazy bum! We're nearly at Hors.”  
     “Oooh-ready?” he yawns.  
     “Yeah, all ready.”

     Few more minutes pass and the train slows down and another few moments later it stops.

     “Welcome to Hors,” a male voice is heard from the station speakers.

     We exit the train along with few other people, while others enter it. We pass the gates and go to the main plaza of this level.

     “Where are we meeting Elize?” I ask Alvin.  
     “She said to meet her in the cafe called 'Show Weiss'.”  
     “Elize certainly knows big fish to dine in there,” I comment.  
     “Hors is full of expensive cafes and restaurants and shops and everything. It's without reason known as 'City of Gald',” he says.

     Hors. A mountainous city built near the source of the river which flows all the way across the Zeme Plains to Yarilo Bay upon which banks's Trigleph and Helioborg are located. This city is the embodiment of Elympios' way of living: it is full of casinos and opportunities to earn large sum of gald over a night, but also to loose as much at the same time. Loosing bets made in this city had at times drastic results, at times followed by suicides and leaving the fulfilling of debts to the relatives of those who took their lives to avoid repaying. As a mountain city, Hors is a multi-level place where traveling between them requires either the usage of elevators or stairs. While the city is rich in casinos all over the place, a large number of them is located in a district called Acadil, which mainly occupies levels three to five, out of seven, of the southern part of the city.

     The place where we are to meet Elize is located in the western part of the city on level four. It is a bit of walk from the main plaza of this level, which is sixth, and is located in the north east. We decide to use the stairs since it's lower: climbing stairs in Hors is a tiring experience and most people use elevators to go to the upper levels, but opt out for stairs if they're going on lower ones.

     As we walk I type a message to Elize saying that we'll meet her in Show Weiss in around thirty minutes, give or take five or so and then I send it to her.

     After around forty minutes we arrive at the cafe as there was some chase. For the last ten minutes I carried Pollo since he was exhausted with the walking and streets where crowded (like always anyway) and he would be trodden by the hundreds of pairs of feet if I didn't help him. Even Alvin was a bit tired from the walk, but I certainly didn't have enough hands, nor possibility to carry a grown man on my back.

     We enter the cafe and notice Elize waving to us, with Teepo next to her. As we approach her one of the waiters comes to me and says in annoyingly authoritative voice, “I'm _sorry_ but we don't accept animals in Show Weiss.”

     “I'll take the responsibility for damage if _any_ will happen,” Elize approaches us and speaks to the waiter.  
     “Oh, d-didn't know they were associates of yours, Miss Lutus. P-Please forgive me,” he now replies in apologetic voice.  
     “Now that's better!” Teepo says to him. “A little bit of niceness will do you some good.”  
     Then Elize turns to us, “Let's sit, the client is already here. I was just having a conversation with him.”

     As we walk to the table I can't help but notice how much Elize's style is refined, yet sensational. She keeps her long blonde hair in a ponytail on top of her head tied with a violet ribbon, yet many strands of her fringe are in a chaotic manner on side of her face and her forehead. She now wore a pale pink shirt with purple bolero, navy blue-purple skirt which was a bit longer on the back and black heels.

     The client is a guy who's looking not much older than me. He has red, spiky hair, seemingly stylized to look like burning fire, but without the “burning” effect. His outfit is also a weird one. He wears a tight green tank top, awkward blue pants with one leg being as short as reaching just above a knee, while other going all the way down to shoes, and complimenting his apparel is a pair of simple brown sneakers. This guy also has weirdly patterned tattoos on sides of his face. He is creepy in more ways than one.

     I sit down next to Elize and Alvin sits down on another side of the square table. The red-haired man is sharply looking at me with his colored eyes: left is blue and right is green.

     “Interesting,” are his only words after few moments of looking at me. What's his deal?  
     “So what's the business?” I ask him. “It's a simple delivery, isn't it?”  
     “Not as simple as you think,” he responds. “The item in question is very delicate and rare and using post services could result in consequences I'd rather avoid.”  
     “So what is this thing?” Alvin cuts in.  
     “It's highly classified info, I'm afraid.” He shots a grin at me and Elize. Creepy. “All I can say it can be quite dangerous in the wrong hands.”  
     “And you decided to request help through the job board?” I ask.  
     “It just happens I had to trust my luck to happen upon honest and experienced fighters.”  
     “We'll be fighting? I thought that it'd be a simple delivery to a person in town,” Elize wonders.  
     “With me at your side, nothing can beat us, Elize!” Teepo chirps in.  
     “You better tell us what's going on, kid, or you'll gonna be sorry,” Alvin threatens him.  
     “I need you to deliver this package to a man named Boreas in Zmeybucht.”  
     “Zmeybucht?” I ask. “That's the first time I hear this name.” Elize and Alvin nod in agreement.  
     “It's a cliff town in Rashugal, although access from sea is a dangerous one,” he replies.  
     “So wouldn't accessing it from the land or air be better?” Elize asks.  
     “It's a cliff town,” he reminds us, as if he didn't said so a moment ago. “There's no land route and no air access, just port.”

     Weird place. Hardly accessable, yet people live there. And Elize and Alvin confused about the thing is not really helping. A mystery. And what of the monsters? They can't be that bad. I killed a lot of large and strong monsters in my life so I doubt that would be dangerous.

     “So how does it relate to fighting?” I inquire.  
     “The sea monsters around Zmeybucht are fearsome beasts, so very little people actually visit the town.”  
     “Who'll pay us: you after we return or that guy in that Zmeybucht?” Alvin asks.  
     “Hey, it's my pay! I gotta make a living too!” I protest. It's good of him to ask such a question, but he sometimes forgets that _I_ do these jobs to keep myself going, not him.  
     “Boreas will pay. I had discussed it with him and he agreed to provide the reward.”  
     “Can you tell us something about these supposedly 'fearsome beasts'?” another question from Elize.  
     “I was in Zmeybucht a few times and the sea fauna is really aggressive, that's all I can tell you, really.” He then turns to Elize with a playful smile forming on his lips, “Say, wouldn't you go out with me some time, Elize?”  
     “I don't even know your name, sir,” she replies politely, although one can hear a bit of venom in her voice, “besides, my schedule's already full.”  
     “Yeah!” Teepo cuts in. “Elize is doing this job in her free time in which she's not really swimming in.”  
     “I'm Eade,” he introduces himself properly, complete with a bow and a wink.  
     “I assume the quicker we deliver the object the better?” I ask, it's usual for client to have it this way.  
     “Yeah, but be careful with it. If you loose it will cost you a ton,” he replies with a smirk.

     Grrh! What with him!? I have enough of his games!

     “You can keep track on me via GHS but don't go calling me every five minutes,” I inform him and add, “And don't even think of using me to keep tabs on Elize. I can see through your facade.”  
     “Whatever do you imply?” he replies smiling at me.  
     “If that's all should we go?” Alvin asks.  
     “Not without the item in question,” Eade reminds us and hands me a cube-shaped box, no larger than my fist, neatly packed.  
     “I hope you'll have a good day,” Elize says her goodbyes and pays for her drink which she had before me and Alvin came.  
     “Yeah, see you,” I say.  
     “Nice meeting you,” Alvin finishes.

     After we leave Show Weiss, we go to the station per my suggestion: after all it's my job and Elize and Alvin are mainly support. On our way we discuss our route to Zmeybucht and establish on first going to Trigleph, then boarding train to Marksburg, and from there board a ship for Leronde. Why Leronde? Because it's apparently the quickest route from there to Zmeybucht, according to the quick research that Elize conducted.

     By the time we get to Marksburg it's around 8PM. The sky is glowing with burning orange and colorful street lamp lights are slowly getting brighter. Shopkeepers are packing up their businesses and going home.

     With how things look, it doesn't seem we'll be boarding a ship today.

     “Let's call it a day,” Alvin suggests. “Inn at Rieze or Elympion Harbor?”  
     “It's up to Elle since it's her assignment,” Elize states.  
     “Rieze. If we'll get up early enough we might be able to catch the first boat to Leronde.”  
     “You're quite hasty, young lady,” Alvin strokes my head, cheeriness in his voice. “You need that money so much, huh?”  
     I quickly break out of the older man's touch, waking Pollo who slept in my arms, “I'm not a little girl, you oaf! Stop treating me like a kid!”

     Ten years. _Ten years_ and he still was treating me like a little girl. Doesn't he realize that people age? And mature, unlike him? Even Teepo is more mannered than him and that is saying _something_.

     “Alvin,” Elize scolds the man, “I'm sure Teepo is eager for a hug.” She then turns to her pink and purple floating quality plush companion, “Right, Teepo?”

     The creature just looks at Alvin with a somewhat wicked grin: yep, that should do it. The man straightens himself up and takes half of step back.

     “All right!” I call out enthusiastically. “Let's hit the inn! And before that let's eat something, I'm starving,” and just as if asked my stomach growls. “Sorry.”

     Just before Alvin can saying anything, Elize takes my hand and we head for our destination, across the Bridge of Unity. I can hear Alvin's sigh, but a moment later he sounds quite happy. I turn briefly and notice Pollo snuggling on his arm to his neck: traitorous cat.

     Teepo just hovers around us, keeping our minds of Alvin with his talking. He's quite a blessing when it comes to him. I wonder how Elize got to be so tolerant of his behavior. But then there's Leia and she has quite a good relationship with him, I rarely notice him having fun of her, actually it's the opposite. Leia is always coming up with new “Alvin meme” ideas which is quite embarrassing for the guy. Thank the spirits for her or I would kill him at least a thousand times now if not more.

     We arrive at Rieze Harbor which is strangely busy at this hour. As we look around we notice that most people are Rieze Maxians. Moreover, they appear to be hurt. Elize quickly rushes to them and casts a powerful healing arte with Teepo's help.

     “What happened here?” Alvin asks first.  
     “A serpent... suddenly emerged... from the sea...” an elderly man replies.  
     “Attacked us it did... here of all places!” an old woman adds.  
     “I wanna go home,” a little girl cries out. “I don't wanna be eaten!”  
     “A monster out here?” Elize wonders. “They don't go near settlements, usually.”  
     “Let me at him, let me at him! I'm gonna show it who's the boss!” Teepo yelling scares a few children.  
     “Just how big is it?” I ask. We'll certainly fight it but its size could prove to be a problem, not to mention it's a sea creature.  
     “Three hundred feet at least,” a strangely familiar voice replies, a voice I heard just today...  
     “You!?”

     My employer, Eade, appears wielding a large gun with blades at the top and bottom sides of the barrel. He is scratched in a few places but aside of that, he seems okay.

     “What are _you_ doing here?” Elize asks him.  
     “I was called here to deal with some monster, but it appears I scored quite well,” he winks at Elize who just snorts at him remark.  
     “I'm on you, shortstuff,” Teepo shoots at my employer.  
     “Does it really matter? Let's just have him help us with the big guy,” Alvin suggests. He's not wrong for once: a three hundred plus foot long sea serpent could be a problem for three people, but four should have it a bit easier.  
     “Then let's go!” I say enthusiastically and ran for the Harbor.  
     I can hear others running and Teepo yelling, “Leave some for me, hey!”

     When I arrive a purple-scaled serpent throws a few metal pieces from the now destroyed ship. I roll on the side and with a quick glance I notice Alvin falling on his butt when avoiding the said metal pieces. Elize puts up a wall of darkness in front of her to shield herself from the debris, but Eade swiftly waves his gun to the side knocking the pieces away. The monster then conjures a water sphere above him and drenches his clothes wet. He and Alvin respond with an arc of fire bullets at him with Elize aiding them with a barrage of darkness-imbued serpents from a violet glyph.

     Feeling the great damage it receives, the serpent screeches in pain and puts its tail on the harbor. Seeing it as my chance, I take out my dual blades modeled after Ludger's and charge at the tail slashing. The monster waves its tail again sending some nearby crates our way which we all once again evade. Alvin then charges his sword and goes for the tail performing a fiery whirlwind. Eade's shoots spiraling fire bullets at the monster's face, his attack accompanied by Elize dropping an oversized Teepo on the creature's head. I wave my blades and a wave of blue energy hit the monster, but it doesn't do much.

     Then out of nowhere I hear Alvin cry out and pinned to a wall. As I turn I notice a stinger hanging from the tail's tip dangerously dangling around the man. I charge to to knock it away, but Eade is faster and with the wide side of his gun hits the tail away, saving Alvin. Elize quickly rushes to him to heal his wounds.

     “This will take a while!” Elize shouts.  
     “I suppose it's now down to two, eh?” Eade winks at me.  
     I scoff, “I could easily take this snake all alone.”  
     “Really?” he grabs and jumps to a side and releases me, it's all to quick for me to even protest. A moment later I notice the massive tail tearing the floor in a place where we used to stand on.  
     “That was quick,” I reply, avoiding to say my thanks. Having so much experience with Alvin and few other guys taught me not to give them too much too early in a relationship, especially when it's a strictly business one.  
     “Let's link up,” he suggests. “That way we stand better chance to counter its attacks.”  
     “How does that relate to countering?” I ask, now another water sphere pours on us the blue liquid. “Fine, let's try it.”

     We link up and I already feel something different about Eade: each character has a different feel when linked to, but his is something... I don't know, phenomenal? Much more powerful than even Gaius and he is very strong.

     The serpent is growing mad and now attacks us with its head. I sense Eade's intention and along with him slash the monster at the neck. I finish the attack by stabbing the blades into its flesh and jumping away, blades in hands. Eade follows with a lightning slash which hurts the monster terribly.

     Now it's weakened and can control its movements with great difficulty. In an attempt to strike as down it waves its tail furiously and when it's about to hit my partner I jump in and strike the tail away, damaging the stinger. Now it's just hanging loosely.

     “Let's have it taste its own medicine!” I say.  
     “You got it!” Eade replies with a wink.

     It's a _middle_ of a mortal combat, you idiot! We're fighting for our lives. We're fighting for _other_ people's lives. And he's _winking_ at me! Un-believable!

     Now is not the time to think about...

     My thoughts are stopped by the sound of the serpent's cry after being hit with some flaming bullets. I look on the side and see smoke coming out of Eade's gun. Then Alvin and Elize come back, the man shooting a series of Teepo-shaped bullets, courtesy of Elize's spirit artes.

     “Elle, what the heck you're doing!?” Alvin shouts.  
     “Not important right now! Let's take this monster out!” I yell back at him.

     The serpent screeches and spits some blue liquid out of its mouth. Elize gets hit and is paralyzed, Teepo just angrily floating around her and throwing curses at the beast.

     “Hey, big guy,” Eade draws Alvin's attention, “do me a favor and stun the beast, so me and Elle can finish it.”  
     “It's 'Alvin',” the man says, but charges at the serpent's head and smashes it with the dull side of his blade.  
     “Charge!”

     I shout as I thrust forward, slashing at the neck, Eade follows closely by and swings his gun upwards. Then we both leap into the air and charge at the greatly damaged point in the neck: me with crossed blades and my partner pointing his gun straight.

      “Cross Raid!” we shout in unison.

     The head is teared from the body. Alvin completes the battle with a shot from his gun at the loose stinger which promptly falls on the tail. It strangely freezes, but we defeat it so that counts.

     “Thanks for the help,” I tell my employer who just simply ignores me and heads to Elize.  
     “You're all right? Here, take this,” he drips a few drops of a potion from a bottle he just removes from his pocket into Elize's lips.  
     “Th-Thanks, although the effects would fade shortly,” she tells him.  
     “Yeah! Elize can take care of herself!” Teepo shouts next to his ear, but the man doesn't seem to mind.  
     “So who are you? If you are so skilled in battle then taking that object to Zmeybucht would prove to be little problem,” Alvin questions him.

     The old man does have a point: Eade showed he is quite proficient in battle and his bladed gun. Someone like him could take a monster the size we did alone and beat it, although it would certainly take him some time.

     “I've got other obligations here and can't do much about it. In my line of work taking job liberties has _dire_ consequences.”  
     “What's your job then? Who do you work for?” I ask him. “You seem to be a good fighter, but you can't do such a simple thing like a delivery.”  
     “Every job has its limitations, Elle,” he replies. “Now, I bid you all farewell.” And just like that he run towards the Elympion side of the city.  
     “Aaand he's gone,” Alvin notes.  
     “Thanks, Captain Obvious,” I say. “Now I _really_ need to eat something and go to sleep.”  
     “Yeah, you deserve that,” Elize adds with a smile.

     It's really nice to have someone reliable like Elize at my side: it kinda makes up for the lack of any siblings, even if from another dad.

     I grab Pollo who was hiding somewhere around the inn, luckily avoiding any damage. Smart cat, that one. Must be a family thing.

     We all order three large portions of seafood bowls and three glasses of porange juice. Pollo gets some tuna, dry food, and milk. The waiter wanted to give him some water, but Pollo rarely drinks any. After getting our orders and filling our stomachs we pay for our meal and finally reserve and get to our rooms: I and Elize take one room along with Teepo and Pollo, while Alvin has to fend for himself.

     The last thing I remember before falling asleep is waiting until the dreams will take me and allow me to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the story was to your liking. I realize that Eade might be quite cliché, but that's because I make this story on the go.
> 
> I wanted to drop in a skit in there, but couldn't think of a decent topic.
> 
> Also, to let you in on a secret I'm hoping to include in this story Elle's meeting with her prime-dimension mother (quite a lot of scenarios could be made out of that), expand on Elle's power as the Key of Kresnik (because with some decent idea I think I could put a twist on it), Ludger and fractured Milla in detail (not meetable in a proccess of reincarnation or something like that, but there would definitely be a meeting between them and Elle), and of course some more on Milla Maxwell (this would also come with a spin).
> 
> Let me know if there's something you're interested in seeing. ;)


End file.
